


Partners in Time

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max discovered she could take someone back in time with her. Chloe wants to say goodbye to William and Max tries to hold her together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Time

**Original Timeline- 2013**

Max grabbed onto Chloe's hand, squeezing it hard.

"Whoa, Max, you've got quite the death grip on me there." Chloe attempted to joke but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chloe." Max hesitantly asked. "You really don't have too."

After saving the town Max had discovered she could rewind time and take someone back with her by holding onto them. She had finally decided to tell Chloe about what happened in the alternate timeline, Chloe hadn't gotten angry. She actually comforted Max, told her that it was okay, and she couldn't imagine how hard that decision was for the time traveler. The punk eventually brought up the idea of going back into the photo so that she could say goodbye to her dad. Max wouldn't have to harbor that haunting experience alone anymore, but she wasn't sure if she was being selfish allowing Chloe to do this.

"I'm sure." Chloe assured her but Max could see the nervousness and fear in her girlfriend's eyes. "I have to do this, Max."

"O-Okay." Max took a shaky breath and Chloe squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Do you remember what I told you to do?"

"Yes." Chloe simply answered, gazing into Max's worried blue eyes. "Don't worry about me." Chloe once again squeezed Max's hand, comforting the both of them.

Max wrapped one arm around Chloe feeling a tingling feeling throughout her body. From Chloe's returning touch or the rewind, she wasn't sure, but it didn't concern her as she focused and they were enveloped in an overpowering white light.

**Original Timeline- 2008**

For the second time in a week Max felt like she was shot out of that polaroid camera herself as the world around her began to come into focus.

Max looked over at Chloe, a curious look in her eyes wondering if it had worked, if nineteen year old Chloe was in her fourteen year old body, as Max was in her younger self.

Chloe's eyes were wide and when she didn't say something about computers Max knew it had worked. The blonde girl's eyes began watering as she lifted her head up to glance at William.

Chloe broke down in tears as she jumped up hugging her father wrapping her lanky arms around his neck. Max watched them in silence as William hugged Chloe back after a moment of shock.

"Daughter of mine," William asked quizzically but still gently. "What's gotten into you?" Chloe released her grip and stepped back.

"I-I.. Uh..." She sniffled stumbling over her words as she tried to pull herself together.

Max rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe turned to look at the younger version of her girlfriend, happiness, sadness... Love, all shown in her eyes at once, if that was even possible

She stepped towards the small brunette and pressed her forehead against Max's and whispered, "Thank you so much for this, babe, I love you so so much." She pressed her lips to Max's forgetting they were five years younger on the outside and this wasn't supposed to happen, for reasons of royally fucking everything up, like Max had done almost a week before.

The pair seemed to forget William was standing there and at this realization they quickly broke apart. Both girls looked up at William, Max with a slight blush and Chloe unable to meet her father's eyes. What if he didn't accept them? Even though he didn't know about what would happen in mere minutes, Chloe still craved his acceptance. Max didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't approve. It would crush Chloe.

Max reached over and took Chloe's hand and stared up at her, the blonde looked back at Max with an almost pleading gaze. Max turned her attention to William and waited for someone to say something.

"And to think I was worried about boys!" William smiled still seemingly in disbelief at what had just happened.

Chloe laughed, wiping at her eyes. And Max wrapped an arm around the girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, a bright smile crossing her face.

"So.. Y-You're not mad?" Chloe asked nervousness coming into her wavering voice, which sounded considerably more adorable now since she was much younger on the outside.

"Why would I be mad, although.." he said his face turning more serious, "that definitely doesn't look like the first time you two have done that, if I had to guess."

Chloe blushed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. William stepped forward and gave his daughter a hug. Chloe felt a rush of happiness but also fear because of what was about to happen. This would still always be the worst day of her life, even if she did get to say goodbye, which was all she could do.

"Goodbye, daddy, I love you." Chloe whispered- her voice breaking- so softly Max could barely hear her from her place next to the two of them, and wondered if William had even heard.

"What do you mean?" William asked, he had obviously heard her, "I'm never leaving you." He ruffled her hair and she gave him a sad smile and he couldn't help noticing her eyes, she seemed so much older than fourteen in that moment. A frown crossed his face as he looked down at his, usually carefree, daughter. He wanted to comfort her and make sure she was okay. He wanted to talk about what had just happened between the two girls in front of him but before he could Chloe stepped back and took Max's hand, still holding William's gaze but not saying anything as a tear slid down her already tear soaked face.

_Rewind_

Max and Chloe once again stood together in front of the camera as William took the picture. Chloe didn't cry. She did as Max told her too, before they had even come back here. She joked with her dad and tried her best to do everything she had done on that day. Until William walked out the front door...

Chloe wanted to scream and cry and fall into a sobbing mess on the floor. She wanted to run after him and beg him not to leave her but instead she just stood there, and felt herself being pulled into Max's comforting embrace as the world around them faded into a bright white.

Even though her dad would still be gone, Chloe couldn't help but think Max was her angel, her world, her entire life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted our original blue haired punk Chloe to see William again and this is the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
